NI TAN SOLTERA Y CON COMPROMISO
by moreorlez
Summary: Brittany encuentra la manera de meter a Santana en una situacion "comprometedora"


Mi primer fanfic Glee/Brittana; espero lo disfruten ;)

Comentarios y/o sugerencias son bienvenidos

* * *

><p>Ya casi esta amaneciendo. Santana y Brittany están desnudas sobre la cama de Brittany, relajándose después de una maratónica sesión de sexo.<p>

Brittany tiene la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Santana y una pierna entre las piernas de la morocha. Ella descansa tranquilamente en el pecho de su novia, trazando líneas imaginarias en esos firmes y definidos abdominales

Por otro lado, Santana esta mirando el techo, enfocada en sus propios pensamientos; con un brazo tras su cabeza y el otro sujetando a Brittany. Sus dedos juegan con cabellos rubios.

Brittany esta muy contenta sintiéndose cómoda entre los brazos de su mujer._ "Su mujer" _el sonido de esas palabras trae una sonrisa a su rostro. No puede creer que estén finalmente juntas como pareja, fuera del closet. No más negaciones, no más a escondidas. No podría estar más feliz; ya no puede esperar a vivir su futuro junto a Santana.

Ella mira arriba, hacia Santana con el fin de compartir sus pensamientos pero nota la expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Los labios de Santana están casi como haciendo un puchero (mohín), sus cejas están muy juntas y sus ojos reflejan algo que Brittany no puede definir. ¿Será tristeza? ¿Miedo?

Ver todas esas emociones en la cara de la morocha, hacen que Brittany se sienta insegura. Otra vez dirige su mirada hacia abajo (sin notar el seno cerca a su boca) mientras miles de cosas negativas invaden su cabeza. Finalmente, en lo que parecen horas, decide romper el silencio y hacer la pregunta que le ha estado rondando en la mente.

"San…" ella susurra para no asustar a su novia

"¿hmm?" Santana inmediatamente mira hacia Brittany

"tu crees que…" Brittany duda por un segundo "¿tu crees que estaremos juntas…por siempre?" al fin pregunta en un tono de voz muy bajo, mirando con preocupación a Santana.

Los ojos de Santana se abren, sorprendida ante la pregunta _¿es acaso posible que Brittany haya estado pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿Estaremos tan conectadas?_ Ella piensa aun atónita por el descubrimiento.

Después de unos segundos y al darse cuenta que aun no ha respondido a la pregunta, trata de superar el shock inicial y se levanta con el fin de apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama, en el proceso ayuda a Brittany a sentarse frente a ella.

Santana exhala con fuerza y responde

"No lo se mi amor" confiesa con honestidad, colocando el cabello de Brittany tras su oreja.

"Oh" es todo lo que dice Brittany con obvio pesar en sus ojos.

Santana siente la necesidad de explicar mejor las cosas a Brittany pero con términos simples y claros para que ella lo entienda.

"la vida es tan inesperada, es como…" ella trata de recordar alguna metáfora conocida "como una caja de bombones"

"nunca sabes lo que te va tocar" Brittany completa la idea

"si cariño" Santana sonríe mientras acaricia el rostro de la rubia, luego agrega

"muchas cosas pueden pasar en el camino, uno nunca sabe… no puedes dar nada por sentado"

Los hombros de Brittany se encojen, ella mira hacia abajo sin ocultar su tristeza; haciendo lo posible por no llorar.

Santana no puede aguantar ver a su chica con tal dolor y – haciendo a un lado su dureza exterior- decide abrir su corazón.

"Hey Britt, mírame" ella toma la barbilla de Brittany "hay algo que si se de seguro" dice mirándola a los ojos "QUIERO estar contigo"

Los ojos de Brittany brillan mientras oye a Santana con atención

"quiero pasar todas mis vacaciones contigo; quiero ir a la misma universidad que tu, si eso no es posible, buscar la mas cercana para estar contigo a cada oportunidad que se presente; quiero rentar mi primer apartamento contigo, porque seria el tuyo también; quiero conseguir un buen trabajo para ahorrar dinero para nuestros planes a futuro"

Su voz se quiebra con el nudo formándose en su garganta

"quiero comprar una casa, nuestra casa; con una cochera, un gran patio y un mini salón de baile para ti; quiero despertar y acostarme a tu lado cada día y darte los buenos días y las buenas noches; quiero pequeñas brittanas corriendo por la casa volviéndonos locas"

Esta parte hace que Brittany se quede sin aliento y se llenen sus ojos de lágrimas

"quiero estar ahí en cada enfermedad, en cada herida, en cada lagrima; quiero ser la única que te consuele y te aliente; quiero estar en tus alegrías y tristezas; quiero que aprendamos sobre la vida juntas, que envejezcamos juntas; y permanezcamos juntas por el resto de nuestras vidas, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Tú y yo… juntas para…siempre. Eso es lo que quiero con todo mi corazón. Te lo prometo"

Ambas lloran ante este emotivo momento

"Santana…"

"Te amo Brittany S. Pierce"

Brittany salta sobre Santana y la abraza fuertemente; llorando desesperadamente sobre su hombro. La morocha la sujeta con la misma fuerza, llorando tan intensamente como ella.

"San, te amo tanto" Brittany se inclina hacia atrás solo lo suficiente como para mirar a Santana a los ojos, tratando de calmar su llanto.

"yo también quiero esas cosas para nosotras; también quiero vivir contigo; quiero decorar los lugares donde vivamos, así todos sabrán que son nuestros; quiero terminar mi maquina del tiempo contigo; quiero aprender a sacar mi lado 'Lima heights' contra la gente cuando lo necesite"

Santa se ríe entre lágrimas escuchando atentamente a su novia

"quiero que tengamos miles de gatos en nuestra casa; quiero que les enseñemos a nuestros hijos a bailar como yo y cantar como tu; quiero que todos seamos una familia unicornio"

Ella toma el rostro de Santana con ambas manos

"quiero que andemos de la mano a todo lado al que vayamos; quiero calmarte cuando estés enojada; quiero ser tu fuerza cuando te sientas débil; quiero que me digas todo lo que piensas; quiero ser como tu diario humano y guardar todos tus secretos en mi corazón"

Santana siente que su corazón va explotar de la emoción

"quiero mirar esos hermosos ojos marrones siempre; quiero estar contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas… quiero toda una eternidad a tu lado. Te lo prometo"

Brittany besa dulcemente a Santana en los labios

"Te amo Santana Lopez"

Ellas se abrazan nuevamente aun llorando, pero esta vez son lágrimas de felicidad. De rato en rato se roban besos o sonríen tiernamente antes las dulces palabras que se dijeron.

Tras unos minutos, y aun abrazándose; Brittany comenta

"antes estaba asustada pero ahora no tengo nada de que preocuparme; ¡pues ya estamos casadas!"

Los ojos de Santana crecen enormemente, al punto que parece que saltaran de sus orbitas. Ella toma a brittany de los hombros y la aleja de su cuerpo, a un brazo de distancia.

"¡¿Qué estamos que?"

"si, ¡nos acabamos de casar! ¡Estoy tan feliz!" Brittany da pequeños brinquitos de alegría "fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, ¡gracias por darme la mejor boda de todas San" ella se inclina y besa a Santana.

"¡ey, ey!" Santana se levanta de la cama con las manos en alto de manera defensiva "¿de que estas hablando Britt?"

"estoy hablando de lo que acaba de pasar amor" Brittany se acomoda en la cama, con el fin de estar frente a Santana mientras le explica.

"ya sabes, acabamos de intercambiar votos, dijimos que queríamos estar juntas para siempre; y ambas lo prometimos; así que eso nos hace estar casadas" Finalmente concluye con toda tranquilidad, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Santana deja escapar una risa nerviosa en incredulidad

"no es tan simple corazón"

"¿quien lo dice?"

"¡miles de años de matrimonios lo dicen!" Santana responde exasperada

"no entiendo San" Brittany pregunta con una expresión de confusión en su rostro

Santana se esfuerza por darle una rápida y simple explicación

"bueno, en primer lugar; necesitamos alguna autoridad superior que nos una"

Es el turno de Brittany de soltar una risita

"nosotras ya tenemos una autoridad superior que nos une" ella pone su mano encima de su seno izquierdo "¡nuestro amor!"

Santana la queda mirando con cara de confusión

"¡que mayor autoridad que nuestro amor para bendecirnos y unirnos para siempre!"

Santana medita en lo que acaba de decir la rubia. Definitivamente parece tener sentido.

"y…" Brittany continúa hablando mientras le muestra su mano izquierda "ya tenemos los anillos"

Santana mira su propia mano izquierda en donde lleva el anillo que Brittany le dio durante una cena romántica en Breadstix. En ese momento ella no le presto atención al hecho que Brittany le puso el anillo en su dedo de matrimonio, no queriendo arruinar el momento con formalidades; pero ahora todo esto se veía como una irónica broma del destino. Ella aun recuerda como Brittany le cantaba mientras deslizaba la joya en su dedo_: If you like it then you should put a ring on it… (si te gusta entonces deberías ponerle un anillo) _ambas se habían reído ante el pequeño cambio en la letra de la canción por razones personales. _¡Maldita Beyonce!_

El tiempo pasa y Santana no encuentra la manera de rebatir los argumentos de su novia. ¿O si hay una manera?

"¡testigos!" Santana grita como si fuera una niña dando la respuesta correcta en clase "para que un matrimonio sea valido, se necesitan al menos dos testigos" termina, con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara.

Brittany la mira con una ceja levantada "pero tenemos testigos Santana"

"¿ah?"

"Lord Tubbington esta aquí" ella se voltea para mirar al obeso gato desparramado sobre su escritorio. "y…" luego señala hacia su ventana "palomito esta allá"

En efecto, y para desgracia de Santana, hay una paloma picando el vidrio de la ventana de Brittany.

"esto no esta bien…" Santana dice mas para si, que para Brittany "esto no puede ser legal"

"¿legal?" Brittany piensa por un momento "tienes razón, para que una boda sea legal se necesita…" ella no termina su idea, en vez de eso, abre el cajón de su mesita de noche y saca una libretita de color rosa. Luego comienza buscar entre las páginas.

La morocha la mira atemorizada; no sabiendo con que cosa Brittany la sorprenderá esta vez.

"¡aja!" la rubia exclama mientras arranca una pagina de la libretita. Entonces, busca de nuevo en el cajón y saca unas tijeras y procede a cortar la hoja entre sus manos.

Santana se acerca para ver que hay en la hoja, pero Brittany justo termina con la tarea en mano y anuncia

"¡ya, nuestras firmas!" Le muestra orgullosamente los ahora pequeños pedazos de papel "para que una boda sea legal se necesitan nuestras firmas, y ¡aquí están!" Brittany mira los papelitos con una sonrisa "elegí las mejores"

"por la mierda, tiene que estar bromeando…" Santana susurra con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su cara. Recordando que apenas hace dos noches, tomaron la libreta y comenzaron a practicar sus firmas con el fin de prepararse para firmar documentos importantes en el futuro.

Brittany deja los pequeños papelitos con sus firmas sobre la mesa de noche y estira sus brazos hacia Santana, quien en este momento murmura groserías para si misma.

"ven aquí Sanny, vamos"

Santana camina hacia la cama, quejándose como niña chiquita, maldiciendo su suerte mentalmente.

"Oh mi amor, ya se que esto es muy repentino" Brittany abraza a Santana y la mece tiernamente "no te preocupes, cuando comencemos a trabajar y tengamos mucho dinero haremos una boda enorme e invitaremos a todo el mundo, ya veras"

Santana gruñe en el pecho de Brittany sintiéndose vencida. Ella tiene que admitir que el razonamiento de Brittany va más allá de sus conocimientos. No tiene ningún sentido discutir; están_ 'casadas'_ ahora, y tendrá que vivir con eso.

De repente Brittany bosteza "será mejor que durmamos ya San, tenemos una boda que celebrar después" Se mueve indicando a Santana que se eche "saldremos en nuestro primer día como pareja de recién casadas"

Ambas retoman su posición inicial de antes que todo este lío comenzara.

Una vez acomodadas y con sabanas cubriendo sus cuerpos; Brittany agrega "y en la noche…" se acerca al oído de Santana "tendremos nuestra dulce luna de miel femenina"

Esta parte anima un poco a Santana, pero aun así, permanece con cara de pocos amigos. Obviamente ella ama a Brittany con todo su ser, y si anhela pasar el resto de su vida a su lado; pero a los dieciocho años, la idea de matrimonio, no suena muy atractiva aun.

Brittany se acomoda en el cuello se Santana y susurra delicadamente "Te amo Santana"

Santana le responde, por fin, con una sonrisa y le besa la frente "yo también te amo"

Un apacible silencio envuelve la habitación, dando una sensación de calma a los agitados nervios de Santana. Y justo cuando creía que podía sacar de su mente todo este tema de la boda, al menos por un momento, ella escucha un susurro escapar de los labios de Brittany.

"umm mi esposita"

Esa simple palabra trasmite escalofríos en el cuerpo se Santana. Todo rastro de sueño que podía tener desaparece en ese momento. Esta claro que hoy, no dormirá nada

"_estoy casada, esto no puede estar pasando, no es posible; estoy casada, no puede ser, esto es una locura, una broma del destino, una trampa…."_

Mientras esos y otros pensamientos bombardean la mente de Santana; Brittany sonríe traviesamente en el cuerpo se su novia mientras piensa:

_Hacerse la tonta puede llegar a ser muy divertido…_


End file.
